Charlotte : Fragments d'étoile
by Akiwil
Summary: Ceci est un petit recueil d'histoire. Il n'y aura pas forcement un ordre chronologique, que ce soit entre mes histoires ou l'histoire original. Pour être honnête, Il sera plus question ici de "test" d'écriture, de simples écrits sans réelle ambitions. Du moins pour seul ambition de combler une petite frustration envers un animé qui selon moi aurait du prendre son temps.
1. Fragment n1 : Une étoile d'été

« Raaah pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse si chaud aujourd'hui... ». Tomori continuait de se lamenter de la chaleur ambiante : on a beau être au BDE et être des espers : des êtres doués de pouvoirs surnaturels, on ne peut même pas lutter contre la canicule d'été sans la climatisation. Le fait est qu'elle nous avait lâché plus tôt dans l'après midi pour je ne sais qu'elle raison : la mécanique n'étant pas une de mes principales forces. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions seuls, à nous apitoyer sur notre sort.

« Quand même, Nishimori à beau devoir se déplacer souvent, elle échappe quand même à cette chaleur j'en suis sur : Raaahhh On se croirait dans un four ! »

« Crier ne fera pas ramener la climatisation, cesse de te plaindre »

Tomori me dévisagea du regard. Elle était à sa place, derrière le grand bureau faisant face à la porte de la pièce. Malgré l'espace studieux dans lequel nous nous trouvions, elle était à son aise, essayant tant bien que mal à trouver une posture suffisamment confortable dans le grand siège du bureau, ses jambes se reposant tranquillement sur ce dernier.

Cependant, elle se leva en un seul geste :

« Raaah j'en peux plus ! J'ai besoin de boire ! Takajyō ! apporte moi à boire avec ta super vitesse !» ragea t-elle en priant le ciel pour que sa demande soit prise en compte.

« il n'est pas là aujourd'hui non plus : on est seul je te rappelle... »

« Pff, comment ce type a pu chopper un rhume à cette époque de l'année... » ronchonna t-elle d'un air désespérée.

Elle n'avait cependant pas tord : comment on pouvait attraper un rhume en pleine été ? J'acceptais le fait que nous étions peu ordinaire, mais de là à réussir l'impossible...

De toute manière, le problème était toujours là : nous mourrions de chaud, et il n'y avait personne pour nous sauver de notre situation.

Pour tenter de tromper la chaleur, j'ai essayé de me concentrer sur quelque chose : il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant dans la salle : une télévision haute définition, la table avec la carte nous servant à localiser les espers, une grande bibliothèque se trouvant à un étage plus haut. Au fur et à mesure que je contemplais la scène, mon regard s'est penché sur Tomori, qui s'était effondré de nouveau sur son siège, abandonnant l'idée de déguster une boisson fraîche. L'uniforme d'été du lycée était le même que celui d'hiver, mais en blanc : la texture devait certes être différent car sinon pourquoi changer de tenue si ce n'est pour le style. Cette tenue blanche allait pourtant à merveille à la personne devant moi : Les yeux ciel ressortaient entre ces cheveux argentés et son uniforme. La peau lisse de son visage était perlée par la chaleur. Si l'on se baladait sur ce dernier, on pouvait tomber sur ses lèvres légèrement entre ouverte, cherchant désespérément l'air frais rare de la salle.

« Tu vas continuer à me regarder combien de temps comme ça ? »

Elle me foudroyait du regard. Apparemment, je m'étais perdu trop longtemps sur ces lèvres pour ne pas voir ses deux yeux me fixer lourdement, quoi qu'il en soit, je devais m'expliquer.

« Aaah... euh... »

C'était mal parti.

« Je regardais la vitre derrière toi, je me disais qu'on devrait sortir au lieu de cuire ici... »

Il fallait attirer son attention sur autre chose, et la chaleur me paraissait convenable. Cependant...

« Crois moi, si je devais pas attendre le réparateur, je serais déjà dehors. Oh mais j'y pense : je n'ai qu'à te donner les clés de la salle, comme ça moi je pourrai sortir et tu pourras contempler le paysage par la vitre comme tu l'insinues. »

Son ton confirmait que ma ruse n'avait pas fonctionné. Pire, elle avait retourné mes dires contre moi. Quoi qu'il en soit :

« Tout compte fait, je préfère contempler ce qu'il y a ici que ce qu'il y a dehors. Et hors de question d'attendre à ta place. »

Je n'avais pas envie de jouer à ce petit jeu. Enfin, peut être cela aurait occupé mon esprit, bannissant les envies de glaces ou autres produits typiques de l'été. Tomori devait avoir les même préoccupations, ce qui veut dire qu'elle aussi devait avoir envie de penser à autre chose : autant briser la glace.

« Comment vas ton frère ? Il n'y a aucune progression ? »

Malgré la tragédie qu'était leur histoire, Tomori restait toujours de marbre lorsque l'on parlait de son frère : elle faisait peut être cela dans le but de se protéger.

« Les médecins s'occupent bien de lui : c'est un hôpital réputé, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire concernant son traitement. Et si il y a le moindre soucis, je suis la première appelée. »

Normalement, ce serait les parents à qui on téléphonerait en premier, mais dans ce cas, c'était une autre histoire.

« Et toi ? Comment vas tu ? »

« Je... m'y suis habitué, grâce à toi. »

Il était vrai que sans elle, qui sait dans quel état je serais. Quoi qu'il en soit, je lui devais beaucoup ces derniers temps.

« Mon quotidien a changé, mais au moins j'ai arrêté de manger des nouilles instantanées. »

« Aahh tu te serais vu, une vrai larve ! Et dire que j'ai contemplé ce spectacle tout ce temps... »

Elle avait, littéralement, gardé un œil sur moi après tout. J'avais perdu la notion du temps, je n'osais imaginer le temps qu'elle a perdu en restant avec moi.

« Désolé, j'ai du te faire perdre tellement de temps... »

« Tu peux le dire ! J'ai du regardé les mêmes programmes télévisés, avec l'odeur des nouilles insupportables, franchement, n'en rachète plus ! »

« Oui oui, de toute façon, j'ai beau avoir fait le ménage plusieurs fois depuis, il reste toujours une odeur bizarre. »

« Tu es sur que ce n'est pas ton odeur naturel ? Héhé »

Malgré tout, Tomori restait Tomori.

« Je ne sais pas, et si c'était pas toi qui avait laissé ton odeur chez moi ? »

« Venant que quelqu'un qui ne s'était pas lavé pendant des jours, vivant encore plus reclus qu'un otaku, ce n'est pas très convaincant. »

« Je te rappelle que tu étais avec moi ! »

« Je prenais quand même soin de moi. Alors, as tu autre chose à ajouter ? »

C'était difficile de penser qu'elle a pu utiliser mon appartement pour prendre soin d'elle...

prendre soin d'elle...

Oh.

A la seconde même où j'avais réalisé, j'étais entre le rire et l'embarras. J'esquissais un petit sourire en coin et j'espérais que Tomori ne le remarquerait pas.

« Pourquoi ce sourire ? »

Sans succès.

« Je me disais juste que ça devait être pratique d'être invisible. »

Pas besoin d'explication, Tomori avait compris où je voulais en venir, le coup de pied qui avait suivit les 5 secondes de réflexion était bien assez explicite. Du moins, la douleur du coup a bien fait passer le message.

« Peut être devrai-je appeler la police ? Ou alors te livrer au scientifique. »

Son ton allait de paire avec son visage, à mi chemin entre un sourire et la colère. Après tout, tout le monde ne serait pas indifférent dans cette situation.

« Oh mais j'y pense, tu n'as qu'à échanger les rôles ! »

« Eeeeh, malgré la chaleur, je refuse de faire ça. »

« Justement ! Vas y fait donc ! On sera quitte après ! »

« Eh, je n'ai rien vu moi ! Tu étais invisible ! Si tu tiens vraiment à voir ça, tu n'as qu'à imaginer ! »

Au moins elle ne pensait plus à la chaleur, mais ce qui remplaçait cette idée n'était guère plus glorieuse, et plus j'y pensais, plus je me demandais ce qui m'avait poussé à dire ce que j'avais dit.

Enfin, Tomori savait gérer son esprit, même si son côté enfant laissait penser autrement, le fait qu'elle savait gérer ses émotions lorsque l'on parlait de son frère.

Cependant, Après mes précédents dires, il y avait un problème : Tomori se tenait là, en face de moi, mais détournait le regard. Elle détournait le regard ? Son visage semblait gêné, ses joues assez rouge, les yeux dans une direction indéfinie.

« Tu dis beaucoup trop de connerie. »

J'avais dis une connerie ? J'avais simplement conseillé à Tomori de... Oh.

« Ne me dis pas que... »

« Tais toi. »

Généralement on en rigolerait, on se moquerait, ou on l'ignorerait, on y penserait même pas et on ne serait pas gêné Sauf si... Après tout, j'ai été gêné tout à l'heure, mais... Non vraiment ?

« Attends, attends, attends, Mais c... »

« Plus un mot. »

Elle se retourna, et regagna le siège derrière le bureau de la salle. Le silence avait gagné nos lèvres, je pouvais voir encore le visage de Tomori, toujours embarrassée. Ma curiosité hurlait pour avoir la réponse qu'il voulait entendre.

« Excusez moi, je viens réparer la climatisation. »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'entamer la parole qu'une personne toqua et entra dans la salle.

« Je m'en remets à vous. »

Tomori le salua, lui expliqua où se trouva la climatisation et le remercia le travail fini. Sitôt cela fait, nous avons quitter la salle pour regagner nos appartements respectifs. Tomori me salua et se sépara de moi, elle se comporta comme d'habitude. Cependant, en l'espace d'un instant, il me semblait que son visage n'avait pas regagné sa couleur d'origine.


	2. Fragment n2 : Sous une même étoile

Fragment n°2

Petite préface afin de situer l'histoire par rapport à la chronologie de l'œuvre originale, mais aussi pour énoncer certains points que je n'ai pas pu mettre dans le résumé de ma série : Tout d'abord, en ce qui concerne ce fragment, nous nous situons à l'épisode 13, Et nous prenons le point de vue de Tomori. J'essaie de spoiler le moins possible, afin que chacun puisse profiter de la lecture de mes fragments. Bien évidemment, cela ne marche pas à tous les coups, c'est pour cela que je conseille de regarder l'intégralité de la série afin de bien comprendre chaque fragment. Aussi, il se peut, même quasiment certain, que la personnalité des personnages ne soient pas vraiment respectés, et je m'excuse pour ce fait. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous souhaite bonne lecture et je vous remercie de prendre le temps de lire mes fragments. ^^

Jeudi, Le jour s'était levé timidement en cette période d'hiver. La douce fraîcheur accompagné des premiers flocons teintaient les vitres de la classe d'un fin manteau blanc. Cependant, l'attention générale était orientée vers le professeur d'anglais devant nous, espérant nous inculper les règles de politesse anglaises. Après tout, c'était son job, sinon il ne serait pas dans une salle de classe dans un lycée, certes spécial, mais un lycée tout de même.

Personnellement, mon niveau était largement suffisant pour que je détourne les yeux vers le décors extérieure, changeant peu à peu avec la tombée délicate des premières neiges. Suivant le défilement silencieux des flocons, mon regard se tourna naturellement vers le ciel : il était gris, les nuages ne laissant passer qu'un faible rayonnement du soleil, se reflétant sur la fine couche déjà arrivée au sol, faisant scintiller ce dernier. Malgré le gris et le spectacle de lumière dans la cour, je rêvais toujours vers le ciel, me demandant comment allait être ce même ciel ce soir, demain et ainsi de suite.

« Bien, à présent, nous allons pratiquer un exercice pratique : Formez des groupes, vous allez échanger divers phrases afin de demander une information : un lieu, une personne, un état physique, etc. N'oubliez pas de noter toutes vos questions, nous y répondrons ensemble. »

La voix du professeur me fit sortir de ma bulle. Bien, de toute manière, il faut bien travailler un minimum, histoire de ne pas perdre la main.

« Takajyō-kun , Nishimori -chan, on se met ensemble ? »

« Le BDE au travail, même pendant les cours ! Allez Takajyō-kun ! »

« Tout de suite ! Yusarin ! »

« Tu crains. »

« Voyons Nao-chan, Il faut être gentille envers tous les membres du BDE ! »

Tous les membres...

« Bien commençons ! »

« Oui Yusarin ! »

 _Hello ! How are you ? Where can I find this person ? Are you hungry ? Are you okay ?_

« Wow, tu es vraiment douée en anglais Tomori-Chan ! »

« Il faut bien parler cette langue pour voyager. »

L'exercice avançait, je m'occupais de noter les questions énoncées. Nishimori avait quelque idées, et Takajyo était en mode fan-boy, donc inutile. Cela ne me dérangeait pas de prendre en note, au moins, je faisait quelque chose. Les mots venaient tout seul sur la feuille de note :

 _How are you ?_

Classique.

 _Where are you going ?_

Héhé, un peu agressif, mais juste.

 _Is it a safe place ?_

Tiens, je lui avais noter cette phrase...

 _I need some informations about..._

Celle ci aussi...

 _Where is this place ?_

 _Are you happy ?_

 _Do you need some help ?_

 _Where are you now ?_

 _I want to see you._

« Euh... Tomori-chan ? »

« Ehh ? »

« ...tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Je regardais Nishimori, surprise de sa question pendant quelques secondes... le temps de remarquer le bruit d'une goutte d'eau atterrissant sur ma feuille de note. En posant ma main sur ma joue, je pouvais sentir ces petites perles longer mon visage avant de tomber silencieusement. Évidemment, voilà pourquoi cet exercice est si facile et que les mots viennent tout seul : Je l'avais déjà fait, j'avais déjà écrit des phrases toutes faites en anglais. En même temps, cet imbécile voulait voyager en parlant que sa langue natale. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérait, ainsi que la vitesse de mes larmes.

 _Where are you ?_

Mes mains pressaient naturellement ma poitrine. Comment pouvais-je me mettre dans un tel état simplement à cause de bêtes phrases traduites en anglais, ces même phrases que j'avais déjà écrites, Que je t'avais déjà écrites...

« Tomori-chan, tu peux aller te reposer si tu veux, on va finir l'exercice que tu as commencé. »

acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, Nishimori prit la feuille et recommença à travailler. Retournant à ma place, et essayant de retrouver mes esprits, mon regard alla directement vers la fenêtre. Le ciel n'avait pas changer, le soleil n'étant pas revenu réchauffer cette pauvre Terre se trouvant en dessous de lui. Malgré tout, il manquait quelque chose.

« Ton ciel est il aussi gris que le miens ? »

je pensais à lui. Bien des kilomètres nous séparaient à présent. Nous n'étions peut être pas dans la même ville, dans le même pays, sur le même continent. Seul le ciel, ce même ciel que je regardais, savait ou il était. Après tout, Si deux personnes, qui étaient à exacte opposées sur cette planète, regardaient vers le haut, ils contempleraient le même infini. Mais serait-ce vraiment le même ciel ? Les mêmes couleurs ? Les mêmes inquiétudes ? Une petite pensée me fit esquisser un sourire, mon visage encore larmoyant. Si les couleurs du ciel continue de défiler, puis espérer te voir illuminer par une de ces couleurs ? Dans tous les cas, quand bien même ce ciel resterait gris, je serais toujours en dessous à t'attendre.

 _Yuu._


End file.
